A Bitter Happiness
by Cold Music
Summary: Kanda s'en va, laissant Allen seul. Cependant, ils ont une petite discussion. Quelles sont ses raisons de partir ? "Peut-être étais-tu aveugle, ou bien idiot ". Sorte de poème, chanson. un Three-shoot.


Bien le bonjour (bonsoir) à tous ! Cela fait quelques temps que je ne suis plus venue (quinze jours au moins)… La raison est simple : ennui sur ennui, peine sur peine, je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire. Et puis, j'ai pas beaucoup eu d'encouragements, donc bon… Reviewer les gens, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas sorcier, ca fait plaisir même si c'est qu'une phrase et ca booste…

Enfin à part ça, je tiens à dire que je traduis une fic, qui d'après ce que j'ai lu, tournera en yullen. Si ca vous intéresse (je suis en train de traduire le 2ème chap). J'ai aussi écris quelque chose d'autre, fait corrigé, mais j'ai encore vu d'autres fautes, donc vous patienterez encore un peu.

Je tiens à dire que les phrases que je place comme ça dernièrement juste avant de commencer retransmettent l'état dans lequel je suis lorsque j'ai écrit ça. Ce sont souvent de paroles de chansons. Dans ce cas ci, on peut aussi considérer la première phrase adressée à Allen, et celle tout en bas à Kanda.

Les phrases en italique sont celle que Kanda dit, et celles en italique mais avec des « » sont celle d'Allen. Cela devrait être un two-shoot. J'espère que vous aimerez.

_~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~_

_~ The truth is hiding in your eyes ~_

**A bitter happiness**

**1. A bitter departure**

_Une autre vie_

_Un autre amour_

_Peux-tu sentir la différence_

_Entre avant et maintenant_

_Tu le sais_

_Que tout combat est_

_Totalement inutile_

_Car il est sûrement trop tard_

_Ouvre les yeux_

_Sens le vent sur ta peau_

_Et espère encore une fois_

_Que demain ressemblera à aujourd'hui_

_Sache qu'il est peut-être trop tard_

_Pour espérer un retour_

_Le mal est fait_

_Tu l'as toi-même fait_

_Sans le savoir_

_Peux-tu apercevoir dans mes yeux_

_Cette lueur perdue_

_Cette chance Cet espoir_

_Pour que demain ne te ressemble_

_Encore ici_

_Il n'y a plus rien pour moi_

_Ouvre enfin les yeux_

_Et acceptes que ce soit fini_

_Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière_

_Mais ouvre les yeux !_

_Je t'en supplie…_

_Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière pour nous…_

_Tu le sais_

_Que tout combat est_

_Totalement inutile_

_Car il est sûrement trop tard_

_Ouvre les yeux_

_Sens le vent sur ta peau_

_Et espère encore une fois_

_Que demain ressemblera à aujourd'hui_

_Il est inutile d'espérer_

_Il est inutile de sourire hypocritement_

_Sais-tu que tous_

_Savent que la douleur que tu éprouves_

_Est plus profonde que l'enfer lui-même ?_

_Et peut-être_

_Pourrons-nous nous revoir_

_Dans une autre vie_

_Dans un autre cadre_

_Car il est trop tard pour espérer_

_Que Dieu puisse nous sauver_

_Dans cette vie-ci_

_« Comment peux-tu être si fataliste ?_

_Le Monde ne t'inspires donc t-il pas_

_Un peu d'amour ?_

_Je ne peux accepter_

_Le fait qu'il soit trop tard »_

_Tu le sais_

_Que tout combat est_

_Totalement inutile_

_Car il est sûrement trop tard_

_Ouvre les yeux_

_Sens le vent sur ta peau_

_Et espère encore une fois_

_Que demain ressemblera à aujourd'hui_

_« J'aimerai te revoir encore une fois_

_Pourquoi être parti ? »_

_Tourner en rond_

_N'est plus pour moi_

_Etre hypocrite comme tu l'es_

_N'est pas mon habitude_

_« Que t'aie-je donc fait_

_Pour que tu puisses vouloir_

_T'enfuir ? »_

_Je n'ai pas fui_

_Je suis parti_

_Loin de toi_

_Et de tes mensonges_

_Qui me tuaient_

_Je n'en pouvais plus_

_Ne te rendais-tu donc pas compte_

_Du mal que tu faisais ?_

_N'avais-tu donc pas_

_Assez confiance en moi_

_Que pour me confier un peu de ton fardeau ?_

_C'est toi_

_Qui te blâmait_

_Et te détruisait_

_Tout en emportant_

_Le monde entier dans ta chute_

_Tu le sais_

_Que tout combat est_

_Totalement inutile_

_Car il est sûrement trop tard_

_Ouvre les yeux_

_Sens le vent sur ta peau_

_Et espère encore une fois_

_Que demain ressemblera à aujourd'hui_

_Peut-être étais-tu aveugle_

_Ou bien idiot_

_Mais ne voyais-tu donc pas_

_Cette lueur dans mes yeux_

_Cette tristesse_

_Qui ne demandait qu'à sortir_

_Et à t'enlacer ?_

_Etais-tu donc si aveugle ?_

_Pourquoi n'avoir ouvert les yeux qu'à la fin_

_Quand il était trop tard ?_

_Pourquoi t'être toi-même_

_Amené en face d'un cercueil _

_T'être toi-même détruit ?_

_Pourquoi cette douleur ?_

_Pourquoi ces yeux vides ?_

_Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir _

_Laissé entrer en toi_

_Dans tes blessures les plus profondes_

_Et t'avoir accepté _

_Pour l'être que tu étais ?_

_Car c'est bien toi_

_Qui est la cause de tout ça_

_Il est trop tard pour espérer_

_Que je revienne_

_Car toi_

_Tu ne reviendras pas du passé_

_Pour m'accueillir_

_Quand je rentrerai_

_Alors crois-moi_

_La chose qui pourrait nous rendre le plus heureux_

_C'est ce que j'aie fait_

~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~

~ Fin… Sauf si vous voulez que ça continue~

_~ And still you don't hear my prayers ~_


End file.
